Five nights of fear (Uncut edition)
by XM ChEeSeCaKE G
Summary: When a night guard decides that he wished to work at a restaurant for children, he gets more then he bargains for as the animatronics that roam at night become closer to him in more way than you'd want them to be (18 plus)
1. Chapter 1

A few days ago I accepted a job at a place called _Freddy's frazbears pizza restaurant, _My job was simple, Watch over the animatronics at night and make sure nothing weird or out of the ordinary happened...

"Strange" I said to myself "I've never heard of this place nor have i seen it in the news at all", Thats when i remembered the bite of 87... I shuddered to myself at the thought... I brushed it away and remembered that it happened some time back now and it should have been fixed... _what ever it was._ I started in the morning so i had no way of getting out of this or being able to hand in a sick notice, Actually i wouldn't be able to anyway being my first night an all... I got a good nights sleep and readied myself for the start of the day.

I arrived at the restaurant at 10 am... As foolish as it may have been I still decided it would be best to know my way around the place. I walked up to the large glass doors and let them slide open to be greeted by the hustle of children shouting and running, I made my way to the main desk to find a young woman stood, sighing before saying what seemed to be something she had rehearsed quite a number of times

"Welcome to feddy frazbears restaurant, Please enjoy your stay and come back again" Before giving a slight wave and resting her head back onto the counter with another heavy sigh

"Uhm... Im the night guard" I said

She lifted her head and looked at me with a confused face before checking her watch "Its 10:15am.. Why are you here this early?" Before lifting her head to show her face fully, Not a pretty one but a more... Generic one

"I wanted to meet the manager and look around the place" I said unsure of if the girl at the counter was even listening to me

"Oh... The manager, He's in his room making arrangements" She pointed to the door opposite the room before resting her head back onto the desk "Knock before you enter" She mumbled

I walked over to the door and shuffled around making myself some what presentable before knocking on the door softly... No answer, I tried again and still had no answer, An employee walked over to me and tapped on my shoulder "Look for the manager i presume" His voice was low tired

"Y-yeah, I suppose... Do you know where he is?" I asked looking slightly over his shoulder to see the animatronics n action on the stage

"He's in the back room, Fixing up one of the toys, I'll take you there" I was slightly defocused as something had caught my attention... The animatronics that used to be 'male' had now be outfitted with 'female' posteriorities... Notably, breasts, Bigger behinds and softer facial expressions... except freddy whom still donned his hat. The employee saw me staring at the "toys" As he had called them and laughed slightly "I see you've noticed the changes" He said

"Y-yeah... But why?" I asked confused "Wouldn't the parents be against this?" I asked

"Well, We've had no complaints yet" He said My eyes wandering back to the stage to find that freddy was singing... Miming to a child's song whilst the 'chika and bonnie' danced behind him... Notably chika dancing in a more... well adult-ish way, Leaning forwards to show her animatronic cleavage and bare stomach... "And i see you have none either" He smiled to me before directing me to the backroom.

I found myself staring at the fox 'toy' laying on the bench with its eyes a dim colour and a screwdriver sticking out of its stomach where work was being done on the 'toy'.. If not for this being a fake animatronic and not a real human, Some would think that this was murder scene... The fox wore a crop top and shorts with an eye patch and a blunt rubber hook in her right hand... I kept looking around to find another person in the room yet it was hopeless, the manager wasn't in here so i sat down with my back towards the 'toy' and awaited his arrival... But curiosity got the best of me and I turned to the fox whom lay helplessly in front of me thinking over my next actions... I moved my hand towards the crop top and slid a finger under the bottom of the top, And with a quick yank I pulled it upwards to expose the breasts of the fox in front of me, And as i had thought it indeed had no nipples, but still felt firm and soft to the touch...

I slowly started to feel a rush of excitement run through me... I could get fired for what i was doing... I looked down to the denim shorts the fox wore and gulped at the thought, Sweat formed on my forehead as i moved my hand downwards to the button and zip on he-no, Its shorts and pulled it downwards loosening the the shorts from its waist... And with a slow action i pulled them down to be greeted with another disappointment. Under the shorts laid the groin of a gentle-less robot

"I dont know what i was expecting" I mumbled to myself

"Of course you don't, But hey... Your not the first employee to sexually harass my animatronics" The well suited man laughed

I turned quick to look towards him and then looked down at my lap "I'm fired, aren't I?" I said to the manager

"What?!, God no... Why would I fire you over something like this" He laughed again "Look all you want, it not like there's anything there anyway" He said yanking down the shorts and up the shirt on the fox, its eyes still dim and helpless as it showed itself to me against its own will "If you really want proof you can feel it" He said offering up his 'toy' to me as if it where a gift. I placed my hand on the firm breast again, this time it felt softer and more... real, It moved in the way it should and sagged just as a real one would. I moved my other hand to the fox's groin to double check that nothing was there and surely enough, it was completely smooth.. Apart from the fir that is "See, nothing there at all. Just as it should be" He laughed to himself " oh and about all this, don't worry... The cameras don't record anything" He said pointing up to the camera in the corner of the room before he opened the door using his hand to gesture me out of the room

I left and followed him into the guards room, it was dimly lit and had few screens, Unfit for surveillance and looked a mess "So why change them to females?" I asked the manager

"Well we thought that females had a more, Softer appearance to them, a more welcoming vibe... It also bought in allot of customers" He said nudging my shoulder with his elbow before laughing a little then pointing to a tablet sat on the chair "This will be your ears and eyes during the night, Make sure to keep close watch on the stage and pirates cove... And i do mean a close watch" He said before turning the tablet on and showing me how to use it, flicking through the different cameras, Then handing it to me "seems as thought its your first day i'll allow you to keep this with you whilst i give you the tour" he said leaving the room before I did

We walked into the main room where a party was currently happening, The robots dancing on the stage and the music playing loudly, Children shouting and laughing with their friends... "This is where the main attractions are held: Bonnie, chika, and freddy And where the main party is, Usually the children would head into pirates cove afterwards for games and other attractions such as foxy whom you saw before" I stood barely able to hear him over the racket of the children "if you want too we can take a look in there" Unable to hear what he said i agreed with him and followed him into the soft lit room that was styled after some sort of beach with palm trees and green walls, a chair sat in the corner along with other tables and bean bags for the children to relax on, A stage was in this room also, but smaller set for a single character, Foxy to be exact

"So, thats the rooms, If you want to just roam to your hearts content now then be my guest, I'll be in my office sorting out some issues that need to be dealt with" He said walking out of the room, I followed him just because the room itself felt creepy and somewhat weird to be alone in, Instead i decided to walk back over to the main desk to see if i could get any information out of the girl who had been asleep for the last hour... Which seemed useless. I sat down and looked back to the tablet and turned it on, I decided i would look through the rooms just to get used to the layout of the icons, I looked over to the backroom to find foxy still laying there with its top carelessly pulled above its breasts and its shorts hanging loosely around its ankles... And although it was a robot i still felt leaving it in this way was the wrong thing to do so i stood up and made my way back to the backroom

I Opened the door to find foxy laying on the bench like it was before helplessly, I pulled its top back over its breasts and shorts back up to its waist making sure that the zip was pulled up and the button was connected like it should before moving the robot towards to wall to prop up in a fashion... Surprisingly it was lighter than it looked... Its eyes where brighter than before but still relatively dark... But eye catching. I found myself staring into the eyes of a robot yet it felt like more then that, It felt like it was staring back at me... I shook my head and left the room, I would begin my first shift soon, I needed to get some more rest before that though, And with that i left the room and the fox to itself unaware that later that night, i would encounter the fox again...


	2. Night 1

I arrived at the restaurant with half an hour to spare before my shift, I looked around inside to see if i could find anyone... Or anything. The manager was in his room writing some statistics and other numbers, I decided not to interrupt. I left for my guard room and got comfortable, I sat my coffee sup on the desk and looked around the room, decorated with peeling wallpaper, Crudely drawn pictures and posters of the characters in various poses, New and old... The small security screens were outdated and broken, Atleast i think so.

I Looked down to the screen to have another quick check through the cameras, All the characters were looking pretty dead.. Just how they should be. Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy all stood in their places still as a brick. I sighed and put the tablet down on the table before leaning back into my chair, I had 15 minutes until my shift officially started and with nothing other to do than look at my tablet; i decided to go and have another wander around the area... Just to burn time.

I walked towards the kitchen to find a small amount of staff finishing their cleaning along with the well built man whom i met yesterday, They were all enjoying what was left from the un-ordered pizza... Not such a bad pro to working at this place

"Eyh, new guy" The well built man chirped up "Come have a slice dude" He said offering a paper plate with a slice of greasy, steaming, Mouthwatering pizza topped with pepperoni and cheese... Allot of cheese, It was still gooey... I sat down and took a bite from my slice

"You start in while don't ya?" The well built man said taking a bite from his slice

I nodded my head before pulling the slice away from my lips "Any tips?"

"Stay in your booth" A chef said followed by the group laughing softly... But it felt as if the tension had just grown in the room

"Ahah.. Uhm... Why?" I asked nervously

"Because we gotta leave the robots on during the night... An' it ain't something you wanna be seeing during the night i tell ya, Let alone be in the same room as" He said before realising what he'd just said then lowering his head "F-forget that" he said keeping his head lowered

"What he means is, the bots don't see people after hours. So if say one did see you, It might think you was an animatronic and try an' put you in a suit... ANd im sure ya don't need me to explain to you what that would feel like" The well built man from before said

"S-so... If i stay in my room, im fine?" I asked worried about the night to come

"Yeah, You start soon, so you should go do your rounds now before it gets after hours.. Listen if you need me, Dial 1 on the phone and ask for Noah, You should be able to contact my phone from there" The well built man said standing up throwing his plate into the trash

"W-wait... Do you do night shifts as well?" I asked

"Well, In a way... I'm the guy whom worked here before, But for the sakes of the company they asked to keep my number close incase im needed, same will go for you" He said leaving the room.

I stood up and nodded to the others before making my rounds, First the main stage to check on chica, bonnie, and freddy. They all looked the same as before, still and lifeless. I next checked pirates cove... Foxy was missing. I looked closer around the room to see if it was maybe just in another area, But it was useless. The character was missing... Then i remembered that it was left in the back room, And surely enough it was, Still propped up against the wall like i had left it... Still with its lifeless eyes and stiff frame. But this was the first time i paid any attention to the jaw... Hanging loosely from its hinge; So i decided to do some extra work on it to tighten it up and make it... less fear inducing, But after some time of adjusting it and replacing parts and finding tools i managed to fix it and stop it from being so strange looking. After that i did one final check; taking the robots chin in hand, rolling the head left, right, up, down, turning it to face left and right, Opening and closing the jaw a couple times. I lifted the robot in my arms and carried it to its stage before sitting it on its chair and leaving the room... But i felt like i was being watched, I quickly move back to the kitchen to find it deserted of staff and any life form at all to grab a few extra slices for the night before briskly returning to my own booth.

I reached my booth at close to 1am.. After hours and i'd not seen any of the characters around at all, I started to think that maybe what everyone had been saying was just a wind up... But i still felt on edge. I checked the cameras to find that all the animatronics were all still in their place and completely silent... Just as they should be, because they're not alive... I checked one last time around and noticed something strange... The cameras had gone dark before returning to normal. One of the characters had moved their head slightly.

I shut of the tablet and laid it on the table before closing both the doors and leaning back into my chair... I laid my head on the desk for a couple of minutes trying to calm myself down and ended up falling to sleep.

I woke back up at half 3 to find that I had drained Half the power I started with... Quickly I opened the doors and checked the tablet to find that all the characters on the stage had moved places... But pirates cove seemed untouched. I looked at the hallways either side of the room and saw a note on the left hand side, It read thankyou... Nothing more, nothing less... Just a simple thank you note left on the ground. I picked it up and left it on the desk before checking the cameras again, The characters were in different places again and it seemed that pirates cove was still untouched, Until i was about to move onto another room, But then I saw the glint of an eye come from he slot between the two curtains, but for only a second and then it was gone just like it was before. And as before, i sat the tablet down, picked up a slice of pizza and sighed to myself

"This is one crazy job" I said raising the pizza to my lips "One crazy fucking job" Biting into the end of my pizza

* * *

4Am

I finished tapping my drum solo on the table with a spin of my chair pushing me to the light switch for the right corridor to find it was still empty, I pushed myself to the other side still humming the drum solo from the song and turned on the light for the left hand corridor to find it was also clear. I sighed a heavy sigh

"This is getting boring now" I said to myself. The characters had move quite a few many times, then chica decided to show up at my door, I flipped her off and closed the door, But she just stayed staring at me thru the darkness. Foxy had kept to herself and freddy stayed near the backroom. Bonnie just decided to loiter around the left hallway and I had 20% power left but I felt ok with that. I knew these robots wouldn't get the better of me... I heard some tapping around so i tapped louder... allot louder

"Fuck of you dozy cunt!" I shouted down the left hand corridor to the bunny who stood in the darkness. But instead of just standing there she decided the best way to react is to walk right up to the camera in the corner and give me the o'll dead eyes down the camera... But hey, I've had that allot of times now... Its nothing. I checked pirates cove and found foxy poking her head out of the curtains staring directly at the camera, this time her eyes were bright and full of life... Couldn't figure out exactly _what life_ But... It was surely some sort of life "I dare you to take another step" I said to myself switching the camera away then back to find that she had declined back into her hole "Good for you" i said turning off the tablet to conserve power

"You better not still be there!" I shouted out to bonnie before turning the lights on to find she had indeed moved back down the hallway "Thats right, bitch. Walk on" I said to myself before sitting back into my seat

5:45 AM

I didn't have long left before hours end. I poked my head out of the right hand door to be met with a familiar face "Ah, quaky-cunt. I see you enjoy loitering around my booth" I shouted down the hall to the slender framed duck Whom responded with turning sharp on her heels showing visual anger "Thats right, take the bait" I said to myself as she started her walk down the hall towards me.. Well it was more of a menacing skip and when she had finally reached the door and was about to grab me, I wave and smile as i click the door button, She bashed at the door a couple of times before pressing her anger filled face onto the the window... Along with her bust and cleavage  
"G'bye bitch" I said out loud before turning to find that bonnie had returned to the other door.

I felt fear and pain all at once as she looked into my soul. I knew I had to be quick to push the button before she got in and oh boy was I fast, With incredible speed i pushed the bunny out of my room and clicked the button closing the door behind her... And now i was surrounded by angry female humanoids... What could be worse?

Thats when the power ran out...

I was sure that I would die tonight

* * *

I woke up feeling a pain in my arm and my leg... I had visible cuts on my legs and chest where my shirt had been ripped. I was in the back room with the door locked and the fox laying in the corner... Wait. Im sure that i had taken her to pirates cove? Noah bust open the door and brought with him a one of the medical staff

"He's over there doc" Noah said pointing to my figure laying on the bench. With haste the older man rushed over to me "Where are ya hurt son?" He asked with a soft voice, "Just the cut and my shoulder" I said to him.

He placed a hand on my shoulder sending an immense amount of pain through my body making me wince and jolt at the feel, "Its broken" He said after a few seconds before bandaging myself up with a long winding spool of cloth. I sat up and put my left hand to my head feeling it for any lumps or cuts... Unfortunately there were a few across my face and some splits on my scalp

"So... Who got you?" Noah asked calmly

"It.. was just bonnie and chica" I said feeling my cracked and broken ribs, Noah looked confused "Ok, So are you sure.. it was just chica and bonnie?" He asked leaning closer to me

"Y-yeah... I remember it somewhat. I shouted at chica and turned to find bonnie stood at the other door. I closed both of them.. and then, the power went out?" I questioned my memory from a few hours ago

"We... Only found foxy with you, at pirates cove..." He said, a long pause between us both before looking over to foxy "We thought you tried to fight it off, It's got allot of damages to itself and i've never heard of any of the robots attacking each other" He said confused

"No, Im sure of it... Bonnie and chica got me... She had nothing to do with this" I pointed to foxy

"Well we found you with it" Noah said

I sat in silence before looking back to foxy to find that her jaw was hanging loosely again... I stood up and winced with every step to the tool box and with every step to foxy

"What are you doing" Noah chuckled to himself "We've all tried to fix it, It stays like that because we cant fix it", I turned around and smiled at noah with a small and soft laugh

Trust me, I'm an engineer

Noah laughed at the phrase and sat back into his chair, even the doc seemed to be up to date with current media as he was chuckling to himself bout the phrase. I sat down next to foxy and replaced the bolt on her jaw with a new one, along with the spring and bolts. I changed the rivet in her neck so it would support the jaw better and added another spring just because there was some left and after a while of tinkering and checking her... I finished my job and sat back to look at my work. "If i knew you was this good at that then i would have set you on engineer instead of guard" He laughed to himself

"Wait... Didn't the manager decide that i was going to be guard?" I said in confusion, turning to noah

"Well, yes... But i also helped decide the next night guard, And after a while of thinking i decided i would come back and help as co-manager, As requested by the manager of course" He said leaning back into his chair "Also, I think one of our attractions have taken a liking to you" He said pointing to the robot that had fallen sideways resting its head on my back

"She's a robot, she cant have feelings" I said laughing to myself

"Then why do you refer to it through its gender?" Noah teased

I couldn't answer... I'd just thought it normal seems as though... it is a she... but somewhere inside I knew that for some reason... for some stupid reason... I felt mercy for her, But why?

I returned home that night unsure of my feelings for the job, In a way it was fun, But it was also terrifying at the same time... But i guess thats part-and-parcel of the whole experience of something new. Something that would be terrifyingly fun. I enjoy this job for some sick reason, I just have a good feeling about it... In a way i find it amusing to shout at animatronic psychopathic killer robots all night. Thats the exact point i decided that music would be a good idea for my night shifts, I'll bring a player tomorrow... And some batteries.


	3. Night 2

**This next chapter may contain lines and phrases from other well known authors, I do not own or have any connection to the author or their stories.**

I woke up today at 5 pm feeling tired and grouchy. "Those fuckers better keep their distance tonight" I said to myself feeling my cracked and crushed ribs, Yesterday I detoured to the hospital to get some painkillers, Allot of painkillers... Strong ones too. I sat down at my desk and downed some of them whilst looking through my emails... One was from the manager

* * *

Dear employee

We have heard about your accident at work and we have decided it would be best if none of this got into the news or was leaked at all... That is if you want to get another job after this one. We will pay a small reasonable amount of compensation

$20

For this we believe you can go out and get an ice cream or maybe a fun little yo-yo ... or something.

-_Dont touch the animatronics after night, Our words are law Mr Schmidt. I strongly suggest you follow them._

Signed, The manager

* * *

I leant my head back and sighed at the email. Surely enough to add to insult he actually deposited $20 into my bank account... As if getting my ass beat by robots was insult enough...

I stood up and walked over to the coffee machine and flipped, turned, pressed, and clipped all the appropriate parts to be met by a nice steaming hot cup of...

Water

"I ran out of coffee?" I said to myself. "Guess that Twenty dollars has got a use after all" I said raising the cup of hot water to my lips in my daydream state burning myself in the process "And burn cream" I uttered under my breath as the hot water splashed on my lips and chin causing me to drop the mug "I'm not sure twenty dollars can cover all of this" I said muffled by my hand rubbing my sore face.

I sighed as i cleared up the mug shards and mopped up the water with paper towels. Bending down hurt and my face was also in a rather large amount of pain. I looked to the clock and it read half-six... I sighed at how slow time was going and stood back up brushing the shards into the bin getting a splinter from one of the smaller shards in the process causing me to yelp in pain before cursing to the broken cup and the coffee-less coffee machine

"Today... Is going to be worse" I said to myself trying to relieve my hand of this splinter with my teeth... with no luck. I resorted to using a clean blade to scar over the top of the splinter so i could remove it directly with a pair of thin grips, and after several attempts i managed to remove the splinter with minimal amounts of blood loss.

It was 7 pm and I sat in my chair bored out of my mind. I had packed my bag earlier with a radio and spare batteries, a torch, lunch, and two bottles of drink. If im staying at this job, i might aswell make it a fun one and a bearable one.. And try not to fall to sleep like last night. I stood up and slung the bag over my shoulder; grabbing my keys and my phone from the side then making my way towards the door to leave for the restaurant at which every childs dream could come true... If that included death and killer robots... With tits.

This is a weird place... A really weird place, How has it not been shut down yet.

I arrived at close to 8 pm and headed straight to my guards booth to find it was still a complete trash. "This place needs cleaning" I said to myself before dropping my bag and heading towards the supply closet where i was met by the gaze of the female fox sat on her stage. still and quiet... "Just like a robot should". I turned into the supply closet and grabbed some of the bin bags and a brush from the wall before feeling a pressure on my spine. I tried to say something but my words were muffled by a paw

"I saved you last night" The metallic voice said

A cold sweat rushed over me and I felt sick to my stomach, I looked down to find the brown fur paw covering my mouth was attached to a brown fur covered arm.

"Dont scream... Please don't scream" She said again before removing her hand slowly... I listened to the voice and breathed heavily

"W-what are you" I asked...

The metallic voice was replaced by the voice of a black man

"Me you fool!" He said laughing

"You ass noah!" I said outloud to the man whom had been taunting me with a replacement arm for the animatronic

"Yeah... Sorry man, forgot you had feelings for a robot" He said, I clenched the brush tightly. His comment, even though made in a joking fashion, pissed me off

"I do not have feelings for something like that" I said pointing towards the fox

"Woah man, If you say so" He moved his mouth closer to my ear and covered the side of his face with his hand "Don't let that hear you say that thought" Then he moved away and walked down the hall keeping his eyes locked on the fox the whole time; patting the foxes head when he reached the end. I sighed and returned to my booth to start cleaning up the mess that was left over the years, It took some time but i finally cleaned all the dust, cobwebs, rubbish, cups and plates and old moldy food from the security guards from before me. I finished at around 10pm and sat down in the chair before moving towards the monitors... Which didnt work anyway. I laid my bag on the table and opened it up; pulling all the contents out, The radio was sat in the corner, the drinks in the other, my sandwiches wrapped along with other lunching foods next to my drinks and then the batteries next to the radio, and the torch was attached to my belt. I turned on the radio and put on some music just to fill the silence before laying back into my chair awaiting my shift's being.

"I should check the robots" I said to myself before jumping up and heading down the hallway, Foxy was in its place as usual, Its cold stiff frame sat rigid and upright... Like it should, after all; _It was only a robot_. I next headed to the main stage to check on chica, bonnie, and freddy. Both chica and bonnie seemed to be angry with me but freddy stood as normal with... not much emotion... at all. Actually he was void of emotions completely. Like a blank slate awaiting a carving... Just standing there menacingly... It was pushing 11pm and everything seemed normal so i returned to my booth and awaited my shift.

* * *

12Am

I was sat down in the booth ready for what the night may have in store, My radio turned on to a suitable volume and my lunch sat on the table, I flicked through the cameras to find that everyone was in their place as they should be. I laid the tablet on the table and relaxed back into my chair again sighing, "Its only been two minutes, why was i expecting anything?" I said to myself as i turned on the left corridor light... Empty. The same with the right one as well. It all seemed to slowly pass by, Nothing of interest happening.

* * *

1 Am

Checking through the cameras i noticed that sometimes there was a fifth animatronic running about... It was very hard to see and would show its face for no longer than a second before escaping... It didnt put my at ease.

I heard a noise of stuff falling in the right corridor to find chica stood in the dim light, Its slim body casting a small shadow to the ground where it stood, The bib on its neck attached loosely just able to cover its bare chest... I sat back down "I have no need to close the door yet" I said to myself before checking the cameras, Foxy was poking its head out of the curtains looking at the camera.

"What are you thinking?" I said to myself softly closing the tablet and placing it on the table... Everything was peace full, Until the familiar sound of metal on metal rang from my right, Chica was stood at the door shyly from around the corner staring into my booth, hesitating at jumping at me.  
"Not going to attack me?" I said softly before sighing. The duck continued to look at me before shuffling closer to the door entrance poking its head in fully. I stood up and walked towards the button, my quick actions made Chica jump and move back. I smiled and closed the door  
"Not tonight duck" I said calmly returning to my seat

* * *

2Am

I opened my lunch and ate it before checking the cameras, Freddy stood alone in the supply room and chica stood with bonnie on the stage, Foxy however was gone from all the cameras... I checked the left corridor. No sign of it anywhere. I stood up and left my booth with the torch and decided (even if it was a stupid ass decision) To hunt the fox... May god have mercy on my soul. I walked towards pirate cove.

The curtains were left open wide, I shined my torch inside to find a fox curled up in the corner... sleeping?  
"But... they don't need to sleep" I thought to myself before turning of the torch and closing the curtains slowly making sure not to wake the fox or alert any of the others to my presence... But I had no luck. I stepped back and felt something soft on my back, It was cold but soft... Sweat formed on my brow and my pulse started to raise. I moved forward a step and slowly turned without thinking about my actions, My eyes closed firmly beyond my own reasoning and control. Slowly i opened my eyes to find a bunny a few inches smaller then me stood in front of me, Its frame also small and petite. I looked down on the bunny who was looking up at me.

I sighed and calmed my nerves... If i was going to be killed, it would have done it already instead of just standing with its hands behind itself staring up at me with a calm looking attitude.  
"What do you want?" I asked, the bunny continued to stare at me with glistening eyes... one you'd think that a child would have, Not a 'killer' robot, Bt as it stood still I noticed that it was in actually quite a bad shape, its fake fur covered in muck and cake. I sighed and looked around.  
"You want me to clean you?" I asked, The bunny nodded in response.

I laughed slightly and relaxed before walking towards the door to the backroom, The bunny seeminglessly sticking to my side all the way there.

* * *

4Am

I picked up my phone and called Noah so i could find out a few things

"Hello?" A dazed voice said  
"Hey, its me" I said calmly  
"Oh, new guy... Whats up?"  
"I wanted to ask about the robots"  
"I found foxy looking lie it was sleeping in pirates cove" I said  
There was a silence from the other side of the phone  
"You left your booth?" The tired voice said

"Yeah... I got worried that one of the animatronics got outside"  
"Where you attacked?" he said  
I contemplated whether or not i should tell him about the Bonnie  
"No, Im fine... But about foxy"  
"Power" He said stoutly  
"Huh?" I said confused  
"It ran out of power, there should be spare batteries backstage, Change them at the end of your shift, The fox gets surprisingly jumpy when i wakes up" He said laughing quietly to himself  
Well, ok then... later i guess"  
Yeah, later dude" He said hanging the phone up

I was reminded that by the silence that i was not alone.  
"How long have you been standing there" I said outloud  
I spun on my chair to be met with the creepy smile of freddy... He stood there menacingly behind my chair the whole time  
"I could have taken you this whole time... But you helped the bunny out... and for that we are in your debt" His deep booming voice said before he walked out of the room  
"But remember this.. night guard, They may like you... I cant say that i feel the same way... Know your place" he said before leaving

I was truly terrified despite my cool looking stature... But hey, atleast im still alive...

I had three more nights of this...

* * *

5:30 Am

I sat in peace listening to the smooth jazz that played on the radio. The animatronics still tried to attack me at every chance they got... Even if i did help them out, they would still have to abide by the code in their chips... the broken code they followed to make sure they stayed safe.  
"Anything wandering after hours must be put into a suit as they may be the frame of an animatronic" I said to myself

I checked the corridors and cameras, everything had seemed to calm down and i was running out of things to waste my time with... except for one thing, Changing foxy's batteries... I stood up and left for the backroom, i collected the batteries and walked to pirates cove to find it was still dark in the room, even the lightswitch wouldn't work. I went back to the booth to get my torch then back to pirates cove.

I shone the torch onto the body of the fox laying curled up in the corner and closed the curtains on pirates cove. I kneeled by the fox and uncurled it so it laid flat. I felt around the fox's body for a sort of flap or hole or something but nothing. I called noah again to ask for some sort of direction

"Hello?" The tired voice said  
"I'm changing its batteries, Where do they go" I said  
"Are you crazy, It will attack you as soon as it wakes up" He said calmly  
"Lower back" he said before hanging up

I put my phone into my pocket and looked back at the fox laying on the ground, I flipped it onto its stomach and knelt over it sitting on its legs, If it did become angry when it woke up then i'd be the first thing it would try to attack, Breathing in and out i calmly felt around the lower back of the fox for a gap or a lip. I pulled the back of its shorts lower and felt around again finding the lip to open the robot up, I shone the torch inside to find the dead batteries held inside a small compartment, I pulled the batteries out and placed the new ones in, The fox made a little jerk and relaxed again, I sighed and stood up before pushing the lid back down and pulling its shorts back up to its waist happy that I'd not been attacked yet.  
"What are you doing?" A voice said softly

I froze... sat down and tried to clam myself "Why do i keep on doing stupid things like this?" I said under my breath  
"Changing your batteries" I stuttered  
"You looked at me didnt you?" It said  
"What?" I said turning quickly confused to find the fox inches away from me, Its clothes were messy, Its top was revealing one of its breasts and its shorts where undone and lowered slightly  
"You... Looked at me" The fox said sounding angered  
"I only changed your batteries" I said pulling the top over Its breast and fixing its shorts making the fox seem more angry  
"You're lying" The fox said  
"Well.. if thats what you think then i guess i have no need to be here any longer" I said standing up and returning to my booth

* * *

7:23 Am

I was walking around the restaurant. trying to find a way to waste time, My shift ends at 6 but i cant leave until the first employee gets here. Bonnie and chica stood on the stage acting like normal humans, It looked like they where talking but... i refused to think that there was an AI program that was so smart. I left for the kitchen to see if i could make something breakfast worthy.

I entered the kitchen, it was clean and well maintained, Much like the restaurant itself except for the employee only zones, they seemed to be dirty and just gloomy in general. I opened the big fridges to find they were well stocked and maintained and made breakfast pancakes... It was the only thing that seemed like I was able to make with the ingredients I have. I turned to find freddie stood on the other side of the kitchen.  
"Nice to be able to see what you actually look like" I said.  
He looked at me and left the kitchen without saying a word.. as did i, with my pancakes... covered in syrup... and maybe some ice cream.

I sat down at one of the tables in the main room, The music was playing softly in the background, i though about how different this place was during the day... Without having killer animatronics prey on me I felt... relaxed and calm as i ate my pancakes in peace until i heard the shuffle of animatronics near me. I put my fork down and looked up to find bonnie and chica stood in front of me

"You're really disrespectful during the night you know" Chca said with attitude  
"And you tried to kill me" I said confused as to why i was having small talk with a robot  
I picked my fork up again and started to eat my breakfast  
"Is that all. or is there something else you need to address?" I asked  
Bonnie looked at chica and chica sighed a little  
"Bonnie said she's thankful about last night"  
"And why didnt bonnie say it herself" I said pointing my fork loosely at bonnie as I chewed  
"Because she's shy" Chica said sounding offended  
"You have cake on your fur" I said to chica looking down at my plate as i continued to eat the pancake stack

"Hes not all bad you know" A softer voice chimed as foxy walked into the room "He replaced my batteries for me... But only after he felt me up" Foxy said

Chica turned to me and looked angered  
"I already explained to her last night that i didnt do anything like that" I said calmly  
"Even if you say that, I still woke up laying on the ground face down with my shirt revealing my secrets and m shorts pulled down... Probably after you had done 'this and that' with me" She said brushing her hands around her body talking in a sassy way  
"I already told you. i didnt do anything lie that" My blood began to boil  
"So.. t-t-thats your type huh" The bunny said quietly to herself looking down to her hands  
"I already said that-" My speech was stolen by a booming voice  
"That you fucked the pirate fox" He said sitting down on the opposite side of the table to me

I sighed

"Why do I bother?" I said under my breath looking visibly angry  
"Ok guys.. Funs over, He looks angry" Foxy said  
"What.. me?, I don't get angry that easily..." I said calming myself down laughing and I saw that the fox was having troubles trying to gauge my emotions.  
"Th-th-thankyou for last night mister" The bunny said bowing before skipping of back to the stage  
Freddy looked at me with glaring eyes

"What did you do last night?" He said  
"I cleaned bonnie" I said  
Chicas face brightened at the fact  
"You're... wiling to clean us?" She said said  
"Well, I guess so" I said  
Freddy and chica looked at eachother smiling with glee

"He's different" Chica said to freddy  
"He is" Foxy said before leaving for probably pirates cove

I finished my breakfast and cleaned the plate of in the kitchen... This was my life for the next week, Small talk with killer robots and night guard for the killer robots... But its not all that bad  
I laughed to myself  
Not too bad


	4. Day 3

I woke up at 5PM... No parties that i knew of were being hosted at freddy's today so i decided to go in early and just mooch around until it was time for my job, I arrived at close to 6PM to find that the place was almost a ghost town, the odd employe and a few customers sat around doing various things, The three animatronics seemed to be free from their stage as well; Walking around goofily. I entered the guard booth and placed my bag on the table

"So... you still don't mind working in a place with killer robots?" Foxy said poking its head from around the corner  
"Im not dead yet and im sure as hell not going to be killed any time soon" I said to it smiling  
"Your face pisses me off" The fox snapped  
"And i'm meant to care?" I said jokingly giving a little laugh afterwards "If you dislike me then i guess i'll not talk with you or approach you anymore" i said smiling at the fox  
It sighed a mechanical sigh  
"Your face pisses me off, N-Not you" The fox hesitated

I stood in confusion  
"I don't unde-"  
"Its nothing ok" It snapped before marching down the hall to pirates cove  
Again i stood in confusion  
"The hell was that about" I said to myself

I sat in my chair and tapped my fingers on the desk looking into the dark reflection of myself on the broken monitors... Why do we even keep these if they don't work?

I stood up and headed towards the main room and sat down at a table with a pile of papers to look like i was doing something... This pile of papers however was a manual for the monitors.  
"Trying to fix the monitors" Chica said  
"Not really, just trying to look busy" I said looking up to find the duck leaning over the table to try and read what I was  
"I can see down your top" I said before looking back down to the pages  
"I dont care, its not like i've not been looked at before... Pervert"  
"Psycho" I responded  
Silence fell between us before the duck gave out a soft giggle  
"What?" I said  
"Nothing" The duck responded

I looked up with a stern face  
"Was-up?" I said  
"The fact you're the first guard to have small talk with us" The duck said before turning away with a little wave to return to its place on the stage  
It was wearing a skirt unlike usual... The duck would usually have the generic shorts on... But It had a mini skirt. I sat and pondered on the thought before shrugging it off and returning to my papers. I stood up and shuffled the papers under my armpit; pushing the chair under the table, returning to my guards booth to replace the manual. I found myself wandering around aimlessly before being approached by a young woman  
"Do you know where i can find the manager?" She asked  
"Yeah, just in that room" I said pointing to a door  
She looked upset holding her childs hand, he however was holding his mouth  
"Um, May i ask why you need to speak with the manager?" I asked  
"The pizza's... A little cold thats all, I really need to see the manger though" She said trying to pull a fake smile  
_"You need to take your child to a hospital ma'am" _A voice said from behind us, The manager pushed through to reveal that the childs mouth was bleeding from what seemed to be quite a big slit in the roof of his mouth  
"We'll pay for the surgery costs" The manager said

The woman left quickly holding her childs hand to his mouth, I turned to the manager who was looking at the ground in disappointment  
"And that was?" I asked  
"Nothing to do with you" he said turning away and entering his room

I walked over to the seat of the woman and her child to find a half eaten slice of pizza and a mushy mess on the plate what had blood mixed in with it, A shard of metal was also by the mush. I grabbed a napkin and retrieved the piece of metal before tossing the rest into a bin. The shard must've come from one of the robots, I took it too the managers office and left him to deal with it. I returned to my seat and relaxed watching the animatronics walk around on stage and soon found myself becoming bored. It was only 7PM... Maybe coming in so soon was a bad idea.

I found myself just wandering about aimlessly to try and fill in the time. I would visit foxy but... I'm still not sure what she meant "Your face pisses me off, N-not you". Although, if i were to ask her about why she said that... She could possibly get angry or embarrassed... Or both. I brushed off the thought and tried to replace my thoughts with something different... I found myself thinking about Bonnie... A shy bunny who doesn't speak much had managed to fill my brain with questions and thoughts, Much like everything else in this place.

I managed to wander into the backroom, the heads sat on the shelves and looked menacing without even moving, It was disturbing but somewhat calm in a way... Although i still try to find a reason to such accusation. I noticed one metal skeleton frame sat in the corner and what seemed to be other versions of freddy. One looked old and mouldy, covered in stench and had a distinct yellow look to it. I backed out of the room closing it behind me, i'd never noticed how creepy it is in there... And now i think about it, I've never seen that second freddy in there

I shuddered

"Its nothing" I said to myself under my breath placing a firm grasp on the handle of the door and slowly opening it. The suit was still sat in the corner looking lifeless. I sighed before closing the door again

"You sound tense" I heard from behind me  
"Just a little" I said giving out a sighing laugh  
"Your shift starts in a few hours, You ready for it?" The question seemed somewhat patronising  
"Still alive aren't I?"  
"True... But at night we become something much more different, just remember... During the day we don't mind talking with you... But honestly, During the night we wont have a choice... We may let you off sometimes but from tonight onwards its going to be a lot more different"  
"I know" I said before turning around to find Chica stood behind me  
"Just, be careful... Okay" The duck said with a worried tone

The phrase hit me, It felt like it actually had emotion behind it

"I-i... Will" I said still shocked about the phrase, This duck actually cared for me?  
Chica smiled before wrapping its arms around me leaning its head on my chest...

AS much as i say duck, fox, rabbit... They seem to also have humanoid looks about them... Although they should have animalistic features, Long jaws, Flat chested, But instead they have declining jaws, They stick out just further than a normal set of human lips, They have larger chests then they should... They give of the feeling that they are human but... They're not. They look like animals but they still have the body shapes of humans and for the metal trusses that run under the fur of the of the suits... the looked completely gone, The suit was one full piece hiding any joint and bar...

Maybe to make the robots safer?

I looked down to find that Chica was still holding me in embrace  
"Its ok... you can let go now" I felt calm  
The duck looked up to me before letting go and stepping back  
"Im sorry" It said before walking away

I sghed deeply before turning to go to my booth. I heard the familiar voice that i know so well  
"Pervert" The voice chimed  
"What is it with you and your view of me?" I said turning to find that the fox had retreated into its cave

I followed to find out exactly why the fox wanted me

The room was dark as I poked my head in through the gap in the curtains... I brought myself in a bit more to feel a tug on my arm yanking me in fully... I was shrouded in darkness along with a robot fox who seems to have a grudge against me  
"What do you want" I said  
The only noise I heard was shuffling  
I sighed heavily  
"This will only take a second, you have plenty of time" The fox chimed  
"I have precisely Two hours and thirty-three seconds of time" Is said somewhat annoyed  
"See, plenty of time" The fox said sounding somewhat distracted by something else  
"So what are you doing?" I said stoutly  
"Give me a few more minutes" The fox sounded annoyed

Thud!

"You ok?" I said uncaring about the noise  
No response  
I sat up and looked around, the darkness was still blinding  
"Hello?" I called out before moving onto my hands knees feeling around the floor  
"Im over here" The fox said  
I moved closer to the voice and felt a chair on its side  
"Do you need some help?" I said mockingly

"Shud-up" The fox said  
I laughed a little feeling my way past the chair... I felt a fury thing on the ground, I grasped it and tried to move it. The fox let out a little gasp  
"ThatsMyTail"It said hastily  
"Sorry" I felt slightly further to find that the fox was laying down on a couple of folded chairs  
"How do you even see in this darkness?" I asked  
"Im meant to be a fox, I _can _See" she said giggling a little  
"Wait then... That means-"

I felt myself fall backwards after some amount of pressure hit my chest, My legs where restrained by another set of overpowering legs, A soft tail slowly fell onto my waist a few seconds in delay. A soft giggle came from the fox

"My my... I thought you would have been stronger" She said, The sound of her tail waving in the air  
"You're enjoying this?" I said  
"Well. To an extent" She said moving her hands past my arms and above my shoulders to rest at the side of my head  
"And will my vision return at all in this room?" I said Already knowing the answer  
"Not for some time i'm afraid" Her voice patronising  
I sighed  
"So, what exactly do you want again?"  
"Oh, i just wanted to have a little fun" She said  
"You don't really like to explain stuff do you?"

"No" She giggled

I felt her lower herself onto me, her legs relaxing and her arms laying over my shoulders... but something seemed different.  
"You're not wearing clothes are you"

"You could say... Im wearing my natural coat" She giggled again

I sighed confused at her sudden mood change, unless she was just hiding her real mood before

"You know you're a real bore" She said her voice sounding flat  
"Then please tell me what you want" I said sounding annoyed

She took my hand with hers and placed it on her waist

"Be creative" She said moving her hand from mine then putting her own back onto my shoulder  
"You really are starting to piss me off" I said annoyed

I tried to move but i was pinned by the fox laying on me, Even if i did try to move she would just stop me so it was pointless.

"Fine" I said sighing  
An excited giggle came from the fox  
"But its not going to be anything amazing, you don't even have normal body parts" I said moving my hand up from her waist to her back  
"Wait, hold on... Just give me one minute" She said before lifting herself from me and laying back down on me  
"What did you do?" I asked  
"Made myself more... accessible" he said before placing my hand on her waist again

What she meant was that she had flipped herself around so that she was laying on her back. Her body felt soft despite being mechanical and her fur felt smooth, her tail still waved between my legs.. like a normal tail would. I moved my hand up her body to her ribs... Each bo- Bar was there.. like a normal skeleton. I moved my hand up further until the top of my finger brushed against a lump on her body, I placed my hand on top of it, The fox let out a little gasp

"How real are you?" I asked

"You shouldn't even feel that, you cant feel that.. you are a robot, nothing more than a toy for entertainment" I said harshly  
She still stayed silent  
"We.. Were upgraded" She mumbled  
"What?" I said  
"We were upgraded ok!" She forced herself  
"Why?"  
"Because the business... I heard that we would be sold soon to another corporation so that the manager could pay of his debts" She said sounding upset  
"W-what corporation exactly?" I asked  
"Im not sure... all i know is that we would be sold as toys... That kind of toy" She said sounding embarrassed and upset

I was confused at first but then i got it... The reason they looked so human like, the reason for the gender change, the reason for the proportional bodies... If they didnt work here, then they would be sold as toys... That kind of toy.

"So... you can feel stuff now?" I said  
"Pretty much" She said still sounding upset

I moved my hand again and placed it back onto the fox's breast... It felt almost human apart from the fur, I took my other hand and snaked it down her stomach, past her waist and laid it on her gut before steadying my nerves. I slowly moved my hand lower to find that the once plain area was now home to a life like vagina... I ran a finger across the lips a couple of times before running it across the length of them, The wolf gasp sharply followed by a relaxed exhale. I slid my finger across the lips again but stopping halfway and pushing them softly, The lips parted as my finger slowly fell deeper and deeper into the moist nether regions of the fox whom was starting to breath heavier and fidget, Soft murmurs emitting from her lips as she tried to create words yet failed to do such a simple task. My finger reaching as far as my finger could go i stopped and felt around inside of her, She was moist, textured... soft yet had a feeling of prosthetics and fake to it. I continued to move my finger about inside of the fox,her noises getting lewder and lewder at each movement, The liquids seeping out of her lips and leakinging onto the ground below us. My other hand returned to her breast; capturing her nipple between my index and middle finger, much like a mother would do to a child's nose, I moved my hand and caressed her breast with my palm and free fingers, her noises growing into pants and her pants growing into moans... I stopped moving my finger around inside her and started to push it in and pull it out, slowly at first but then speeding up until she let out a long, loud, large moan before relaxing completely, her body loosing all strength, untensing and falling into my body, hers matching my shape as she gave up trying to hold posture. still panting and sounding exhausted she managed to push out one word through her lips

"P-per-vert" Before giggling to her self between pants

I sighed

And oh did I sighed hard


	5. Night 3

**Night three**

1:30 am

I sat comfortably in my chair with my music playing softly in the background, the track playing was _seven nations army by the white stripes_, I cast my mind back to earlier and the events that took place... Still lingering in my mind and taunting me as I sat idly in bliss idiocracy...

"I still dont get what that was back then" I mumbled

My thoughts started to wander, Grow in aspiration, angst, and creativity... The room back then was pitch black... The fox's body was shrouded in darkness as was mine leaving my mind to draw its own image but... I could not, My mind although built up and perfected over time still had imperfections and grooves to which adjustments and new tricks could be learnt. My mind is very much like everyone else's.

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard a noise on the camera, Someone was in the kitchen... I had no reason to leave my post so i left them to their business... That was until i saw the camera flicker to life.  
I found myself looking at a pair of bright eyes staring down the camera... chillingly... Menacingly. The camera cut to static then went black again however the noises still stood loud over the darkness on the camera.

I changed it to find that the curtains to pirates cove were opened and the fox was gone. I switched the camera to the stage to find chica and bonnie also gone... they were hiding in the main room amongst the tables and foxy.. well foxy was closer than I knew.

"H-hey" The soft voice said behind me  
"You... really live up to your name, sneaky little fox"  
"Oh please, Im barely a sneaky fox" She huffed modestly  
"Well, you got the jump on me, If you wanted to you could'a killed me by now" I said carelessly  
"Thats a point, why have none of you tried to attack me recently?" I asked turning round to find the fox kneeling on the ground with a thinking expression  
"Because we... like you, I guess" She said smiling

I sat back into my chair and exhaled heavily, ran my hand through my hair and placed it on the back of my neck. I somewhat felt tense and tired... I couldn't think why even though i had many reasons to feel so... then it hit me

"Why are you in here?" I asked the fox  
She sighed before curling in the corner  
"I felt like sleeping near you tonight"  
"You're a robot, you don't need sleep" I sighed  
"Well, I still like to just turn off sometimes" She said closing her eyes  
"Weird" I mumbled to myself

I turned back to the cameras to find that chica and bonnie had split, chica stood down the hall from me and bonnie stood alone on the stage... Freddie was no-where to be seen, the power had dropped to 80% by 2 am, I shut off the monitor and decided it'd be best to leave it for a small while

* * *

3:30 AM

I sat bored staring at the sleeping fox next to my chair. I fixed my gaze on the monitor sat on the table straining to not look at the fox any longer then I had already. Although a robot, she still gave off a human feel... It just felt wrong in my mind to watch her sleep. But she was just a robot... Not a human... No matter how many times i said it to myself, I still couldn't help but feel as if the fox was a real human being.

I sighed and turned to the fox laying on the ground, She didnt move nor did she even look alive... Although that last part may be strictly true. I slowly moved my hand towards the fox causing her tail to move... She was awake.

"You've been watching me this whole time?" I asked  
"Jut these past few minutes" She chirped

I sat back into my chair whilst the fox giggled to herself, She stretched making her tail go straight and the fur flair outwards. She seemed awfully realistic for a robot

"You.. are a robot right?" I asked her  
"Yeah... Why would you ask that" She giggled again  
"No reason"  
"There is a reason though" She said placing her hands on my lap  
"There's something bugging you" She showed signs of concern

"You seem awfully human like" I said  
"Ah.. I see, That may be because... We are an awful lot older than you, you see... And I am quite a wise fox. I understand how humans act and respond"  
"Makes me seem a lot less alien to normal humans" she said smiling

She stood up elegantly and smiled at me

"I've had my fun, Guess ill return to my room and maybe see you later" She said in an almost question like manor before leaving

I sat still for a couple of seconds before hearing another noise from the other hall

"I need your help... please"

* * *

4:24 AM

"So.. let me get this right, You wish for me to clean you... As in put my hand down inside of you and hope for you not to bite me"  
"Yes sir" She said in an almost army styled response

I sat and stared at the duck sat in front of me, Unlike foxy... she sat upright and obediently, she looked almost regal and innocent yet on the inside she was cold... Fairly cold.

"How do i know that you wont just bite my arm off?"  
"You have my word"  
"Im sorry, But i cant trust you on word alone"

"If you do manage to get harmed in any way... then i'll allow you to see me... naked" She said slightly lowering her defense showing her true posture  
"b-b-but just this once!"

I sat pondering upon what she had just said  
"deal"

She looked up to me with what seemed to be slight hatred

"You can access the insides of me by a ridge just above my... lower groin" She said whilst laying onto her back lowering her shorts to where human pubice would grow  
"Just pull it up, like you would a car hood" she said lifting her shirt to just under her breast

I sighed and placed my hand on her waist pushing my fingers under the waistband of her shorts slowly feeling around for a ridge being careful to only feel around for the ridge, I finally found it and pulled the cover up to reveal the iner workings of the duck... along with a mush of cake and icing

"This.. is gonna take a while"

* * *

5:00 AM

I finished cleaning up the cake and began wipe up the bars with a cloth before catching my hand on a bar that had rusted slightly causing me to cut myself, Blood ran from my hand onto the rag causing it to go a light shade of red, I also yelped a little

"Are you ok?!" the duck said quickly sitting up causing the cover to fall onto my fingers, I yelped again before recoiling  
"Oh my god im sorry!" She said taking my hands in hers examining the bloodied and bruised hands  
"its ok" i said pulling my hands back nursing them with my shirt  
"Its just a small cut

Chica stood and and began to slowly get undressed dropping her shorts first then removing her shirt to reveal her stood in just panties  
"What are you doing" I said confused and slightly aroused  
"Holding my end of the bargain" She said lowering her hand to her panties to lower them  
I raised my hand to stop her but fell over my own leg pulling her and her panties down with me, Before i knew it i was laying on chica with her panties around her knees and my face in her breast.

It was all silent for a few seconds... The pain in my hand was still there... I felt my face on soft breasts, I tried to lift my head but it was met by a hand that softly lowered my head back onto the soft breasts of chica  
"I'm sorry, I really am... I didnt want to hurt you" she said sounding somewhat upset

She started to rub my head as if she was trying too soothe me, I lifted my head and smiled at her before getting up and brushing myself off, I opened up the first aid kit and tended to my hand,

* * *

6:30 AM

I sat looking at the bandages on my hand... Slightly reddened in the palm ad sore to the touch... It's my fourth night here tonight. I should concentrate harder.

I picked up my bag and took my belongings from the table placing them into the bag. I slung it over my shoulder and left the guards room finding that the only animatronic near by was bonnie... Whom didnt speak much or make any interactions... I walked past her and continued to the main room

"I know what you did!" the bunny squeaked looking down at her feet  
I stood shocked  
"I know what you and foxy did" she muttered

I turned around to face her

"What?"  
"You and foxy... Y-y-you... Did it" She stuttered  
"What do you mean?"

"You had sex with foxy" She said turning to me

"Yeah... No, We didnt do that" I said turning around continuing my walk towards the main room  
"Well.. Then, DO it with me!" She shouted looking back down to the ground

"What?"

She walked closer to me still locking her eyes onto the ground before reaching me pushing me back against the wall. She looked up

"I want you... To do THAT With me"

She pushed herself against me, Trapping me against the wall

"Please allow me to feel what she did"

She Started to push her top upwards revealing her bare chest, Her breasts were small... but cute. She took my hand and placed it onto her breast and took my other one placing down her panties... She then stopped and looked back up to me before rubbing herself against me. My hands stuck, Unable to move and i just stood like a delinquent... I had no power over the situation although being the... probably stronger being. My hands started to move on their own instinctively... My palm pushing and rubbing against the bunnies breast and my fingers rubbing and prodding at her vagina, And myself... I became aroused and before i knew it i was prodding her n the groin with my cock held back by my clothes. She started to pant as i moved my hands faster and faster and soon she squealed and fell limp onto my body trapping me against the wall... Also pressing against my cock. I pulled my hand up to find it was still dry... I guess they're not as human as i thought... I put my hands onto the Bunnies shoulders and pushed her back onto her feet allowing her to regain her composure... She came to after a few seconds

"W-w-woah" She said barely able to stand  
"That was s-sex?" She said

"Not exactly" I said a bit embarrassed

She looked up to me hastily with a stern look on her face

"Whats sex then?"

I was about to explain sex to another robot... I sighed

"Not here then... Follow me" I said walking towards the backroom

* * *

I Locked the door behind me... this would look pretty weird if anyone found out. Bonnie sat on the bench and looked to me awaiting instructions, I simply gestured to her to lie down on the bench... which she did without any question

I walked to the foot of the bench and looked at the bunny

"Ok so... Sex is when, I take my _thing _and put it inside of your _thing_" I said embarrassed  
"Ehh?"  
I sighed  
"Let me just show you"

I put my hand above her shorts unbuttoning the button then unzipping the zip, i pulled down her shorts and pantied to her knees, fully exposing her... She didnt react. I Pulled her to sit up and showed her her own vagina... She looked surprised and prodded it a few times making her small frame shudder. She looked back up to in an innocent way

"So... you put yours in here?" She said  
"Yes"  
"But if we both have a hole.. Then how can one be in the other?"

"Thats not how it works" I said

"Then how?" The words rung in my mind

I sighed before lowering myself to one knee. I placed a hand on her leg and looked her in the eye

"Are you sure you want to know?" I said softly  
She nodded sternly  
I sighed and after a few seconds of hanging my head, I finally stood up and began to unbuckle my belt snaking it through the belt loops and placing it on the table, My hand moved to my button and zip undoing and lowering the rim of my clothing, My underwear was the only thing stopping me from entering this frail bunny

"Last time... Are you sure?" I said  
She nodded again staring at the bulge in my boxers... With intent

I breathed and calmed myself taking a hand and lowering my boxers to reveal my penis which flopped out and stood strong and proud... I looked down then back up to the bunny who was laying back onto the table

"And with this... I will perform the act of sex" I said shuffling towards the bunny with my pants around my ankles.

I kneeled down at the bunny's legs pulling her closer to me placing my penis at the entrance of her vagina... I took a deep breath and pushed... It was tight and hard to get into but after a few more pushes i finally managed to enter the bunny, She gasped at the feeling of me being inside of her. I moved my hand under her shirt and started to grope and squeeze her small breasts whilst slowly pushing and pulling against the bunny's tight vagina and with each thrust, Her moans grew louder and lewder. I started to move faster and faster making her moan more and more, her back arching and her breaths unpaced until finally. She let out one last scream and fell flat onto the bench. I pulled myself out without cumming, It would be best that no-one knew.

Bonnie laid on the bench panting for a few minutes before regaining enough breath to talk

"Wow"


End file.
